OS Si no puedo aguantar tu tentación
by MissBaron
Summary: Yuu-chan... ¿Cómo pretendes que no lo haga si veo tus pechos agitarse en sueños y mi bajo vientre me lo exige? ¿Cómo esperas que no lo haga si no puedo aguantar la tentación de "masajearte"? TomokoxYuu ; obviamente, Yuri. Sexo explícito.


**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, son personajes de Watashi ga Motenai no wa Dou Kangaete mo Omaera ga Warui, anime/manga de Tanigawa Nico.**

**Advertencia de Sexo Explícito.**

- Yuu-chan ...

Mi amiga dormía en la cama de arriba, yo estaba en el futón que se encontraba en el suelo. La oía respirar suavemente en sueños y algo dentro de mí se estaba removiendo tanto que sentía un cosquilleo en el bajo vientre; era una sensación extraña que de vez en cuando la sentía pero sólo cuando oía mis grabaciones de chicos yandere… Pero como me gustaba escuchar los sonidos de esa perra que dormía plácidamente.

- Ah… - Dejé escapar un jadeo impropio de la situación. – Nnngh… - Me mordí el labio inferior. ¿Cómo me podía gustar tanto oír cómo dormía? ¡Estaba dormida! Ni siquiera estaba haciendo cosas de perra como, casi, siempre. Mis manos se fueron deslizando por mi vientre, levantando la camiseta fina que llevaba como pijama. No debía, no quería. Era de perras. Pero… Pero mis manos bajaban y bajaban, estaban ya al borde de mi ropa interior y querían entrar… Jadeé y dejé que mis dedos entrasen rozando mi suave pubis.

Abrí los ojos e intenté mirar a mi amiga Yuu, estaba dormida casi al borde de la cama, con los ojos cerrados, y su pelo alborotado con algunos mechones que le cruzaban el rostro. Cuando respiraba, sus pechos se agitaban; estaba dormida de lado y su camiseta de tirantes se había movido hace un lado, casi podía verle un pezón. Volví a morderme el labio mientras estiraba los brazos para llegar mejor; y ahí estaba: mi clítoris. Lo notaba más grande que de normal y cuando mis yemas lo rozaron la sensación del bajo vientre se intensificó. Separé las piernas y dejé el corazón de la mano izquierda acariciando mi punto especial mientras el índice de la derecha fue bajando hasta esa zona tan húmeda. Comencé a mover el dedo en círculos estimulando más los labios de mi entrada. Volví a mirar a Yuu y me di cuenta de que ya era capaz de verle el pezón; me imaginé que lo mordía, de lo lamía y absorbía.

¿En qué estaba pensando? Dios, no podía dejar de tocarme mientras miraba sus senos, su respiración suave y sus labios entreabiertos… Introduje el dedo índice en mí y comencé a moverlo fuera y dentro, fuera y dentro. Añadí otro dedo más para explorar las profundidades de mi interior y gemí entre una mezcla de placer y dolor, nunca había llegado más de tocarme el clítoris pero esa sensación me gustaba más; moví los dedos dentro de mí pero esta vez no dentro y fuera sino arriba y abajo y el jadeo que escapó de mis labios fue, quizás, demasiado alto. Llevé mi mano izquierda lo más rápido que pude a tapar mi boca, a morderme los dedos mientras movía los de la mano izquierda de esa manera que tanto estremecía mi bajo vientre. Me notaba más húmeda de lo normal… Mientras subía y bajaba los dedos traté de entrar y salir, al principio era complicado pero cuando mis dedos se hicieron al ritmo que mi cuerpo exigía comencé a notar una sensación… Tan rara como si quisiera ir al baño. Me habría levantado para ir pero mi cuerpo me pedía más y no podía de gemir contra mi propia piel. Y aunque una parte de mí, quizás la sensata, me decía que no me orinase encima, mi cuerpo no pudo evitar liberarse… Pero eso no olía a pis, esa sensación que recorrió mi cuerpo no era de ir al aseo… Y cuando continué con el movimiento de los dedos y la sensación se repitió…

Me sentía en la gloria.

Me estaba tocando y corriendo pensando en mi amiga dormida. ¿Qué clase de depravada era?… Ella también tendría que sentirlo.

Mis piernas temblaban cuando intenté levantarme del futón así que casi tuve que ir arrastrándome hacia mi mochila donde tenía guardado el masajeador de hombros que me tocó. Sabía para que podría usarlo; subí a la cama de Yuu, me limpié la saliva que se me resbalaba de entre los labios mientras mi corazón me latía a mil por hora. Iba a hacerlo, iba a masturbar a Yuu y hacerle sentir como ella me hacía sentir. Con cuidado, y sin poder dejar de jadear, moví a mi amiga para que quedara bocarriba; ahora sí podía verle los pechos, le levanté la camiseta por encima de sus enormes senos de zorra y tragué saliva gruesamente: sus pechos eran enormes, pesados, y se le caían a los lados ahora que estaba bocarriba. Pero ver sus pequeños pezones era tan tentador… Me atreví a rozar uno con la yema de los dedos y noté como poco a poco se iba endureciendo bajo mi tacto; volví a sentir ese pinchazo en el bajo vientre. Me alcé un poco sobre mis piernas para rozar con la punta de la lengua el mismo pezón pero como salivaba tanto le manché el pecho… Y decidí limpiarlo con mi propia lengua. Cuando mi boca se cerró en torno a todo su pezón oí como Yuu-chan gemía por lo bajo. Lo absorbí y me separé. Yuu gemía y era el momento. Con cuidado le fui bajando los pequeños pantalones de guarra y sus bragas para dejar al descubierto un pubis cubierto de escaso pelo negro; esta zorra se lo depilaba. Mientras con la mano derecha sostenía el masajeador de hombros, con la izquierda fui acariciando los labios inferiores de Yuu la cual gemía y se movía de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando mis dedos se acercaban a su entrada. Poco a poco la entrada de Yuu se iba humedeciendo y cuando pasé el pulgar por el clítoris ella gimió. Tragué saliva y encendí el masajeador de hombros; ahora sí, ahora sí iba a disfrutar. Abrí sus labios con dos dedos en la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda acercaba el masajeador hasta depositarlo sobre su clítoris.

Fue entonces cuando Yuu empezó a gemir. A gemir como la zorra que era. A hacer que yo me humedeciera sólo de oírla.

- Yuu-chan… - Jadeé, ella se movió en la cama gimiendo pero sin decir ni un solo nombre. – Maldita zorra, - acerqué el masajeador más a su entrada -, gime mi nombre. – Pero ella gemía sin decir nada.

Gruñí de frustración pero no me iba a rendir. Volví a su clítoris el masajeador mientras acariciaba su entrada con mi dedo corazón e índice, los moví restregando toda su humedad y tanteando la entrada; y entré. Entré suavemente pero la muy guarra estaba más ancha que yo, la maldita perra lo habría hecho con su novio… Introduje dos dedos más, el anular y el meñique, ante el enfado en su interior. Ahí si gimió. Dentro los moví como tanto me había gustado a mí, avivando su sensación interior, buscando notar como se iba en mis dedos. Seguía masajeando su clítoris mientras mis dedos exploraban su intimidad tanto dentro y fuera como arriba y abajo. Yuu no paraba de moverse, de agitarse en sueños mientras se humedecía más, mientras se dejaba ir con mis dedos. La miré a la cara sin dejar de masturbarla para encontrarme con su rostro sonrojado, con el ceño fruncido y la boca semiabierta; sus pechos se agitaban al ritmo de su respiración, sus pezones se hallaban erectos y apetitosos. Aunque era incómodo me alcé sobre mis piernas, sin dejar pasar por un solo momento el masturbarla por más que me doliesen ya los dedos y se me agitase la respiración, y volví a meterme en la boca todo el pecho que pude. Lo mordí con la rabia de que no estuviese despierta, le lamí el pezón esperando que se endureciese más antes de darle un suave mordisco. Cuando mis labios se cerraron en torno al otro para mimarlo al igual que había hecho con el otro noté como el gemido de Yuu-chan se intensificaba, cómo sus fluidos abandonaban su cuerpo manchando mis dedos. Seguí mientras la mordía más, quería que se fuera tantas veces que mañana no pudiese moverse, quería hacerla mía, quería que gimiese mi nombre…

- ¿Mokocchi?

Pare en seco de lo que estaba haciendo y alcé el rostro, aún sin soltar su pezón, para mirar el de Yuu, tan sonrosado y sudoroso.

- Más.

Fue lo único que dijo, y lo único que yo quería oír.


End file.
